


A Traditional Love Story

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel spend some good ol’ Christmas time together by doing some traditional Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of italics in here. But, since it's late, I'll just leave it as is. The italics weren't all too important, so I hope you can tell where I stressed certain words ^_^ enjoy!

 

Dean sat down next to Cas, who was fiddling with one of his gifts underneath the tree.  
“Whatcha up to, Cas?” He asked, adjusting his sweater collar. Sam let him open up one present, and to quote, “Only ONE, Dean! Just one. Don’t be a jerk and open up the rest!”

He happened to have opened what was a sweater, a blue knit. At first Dean thought it was sorta cheesy, but he quickly remembered how many times he has whined about the cold bunker air. And it was soft. Sam always knew what to get.

“I am trying to figure out what lays inside the wrapping,” Castiel turned the box over, shaking it more, “I find it quite odd that humans feel the need to use far-too-colorful paper to wrap a box with a most likely insignificant item sitting inside.”

Dean chuckled. “Cas, you’re a human too, now, you know. But you’re right. Humans are damn right weird. But you’ll get used to it soon enough.” His hand levitated off the carpeting of their makeshift rug when he realized what he was about to do--what he was tempted to do. He was about to ruffle Cas’ hair!

“What the hell, Dean...pull yourself together…” He thought. Things like this have been happening far too much. Not that he liked it or anything….definitely not.

Castiel let out a sigh, “Yes, I suppose, Dean. You are always right.” Dean’s heart lept. A bit… just a bit...of course. The hunter wasn’t sure what to say next, so he stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on his pants.

“Dean!! I found something you MIGHT want to see!” Sam called from the other room. He picked up his pace and began to head for the door.

“Oh, by the way Dean…” He turned around, seeing the fallen angel sitting ever-so-cutely. Different pieces of his hair protruding into different angles, the ACDC shirt hanging loose at his shoulders. His blue eyes visible from a mile away. Thump Thump Thump… “Damn it, Dean… stop thinking that kinda stuff. Cas is just a friend...right?” He thought.

“Yeah?”  
“Sam told me that there are different traditions to Christmas. I was wondering...maybe...If you could show me the variety of them later.” He scratched the back of his neck.  
“Sure.” Dean felt that urge to swallow-the one he usually got when he was nervous or excited. In this case, he was both. More time to spend with his favorite angel? Hell yeah! The Winchester couldn’t believe what was happening before his eyes. “I’m straight. I’m straight. I’m straight,” he thought, “I like boobs and everything below that. I am Dean Winchester and I am into woman. Strictly. Into. Women.”

Haha, yeah, sure.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was feeling when he looked at Cas. When did these...things…even come up? Dean couldn’t remember. All he could recall was that one day he looked up at Cas, and he didn’t see a vessel. He didn’t see Jimmy Novak. He saw Cas. And at that moment, his heart began to beat, and his palms were oddly sweaty, and that’s when he knew.

But he never accepted it. Ever. Whenever a mere thought would arise, he would stuff it back down. It’s been years that he’s been doing this. Dean isn’t really sure how he managed to stay partially sane while goggling at Castiel when his back was turned...or when Cas was staring at him- which was frequent.

**

There were 4 days until Christmas. Dean still hadn’t got Cas a gift yet. Every night once he got into bed, he would begin to think. Usually it was about his favorite flavors of pie or killing demons, but the whole week had been dedicated to thinking on what Cas likes.

“Son of a bitch, Dean. You’ve know the guy for years. What does he like?!” He thought, his hand pushing through his hair. The plaid-wearing hunter truly wasn’t sure. “A card? Maybe he’d like a card...yeah...I’ll write a little note about how I--” Dean took a deep breath, even though the conversation was in his head, “No. A hundred times, NO! I am not a sap. Dean Winchester is not a sap.”

And that was the end of that.

**

The smell of coffee wafted into Dean’s room; his eyes fluttered open. It was 6:30 in the morning- far too early in his opinion.

“Who could be up this early?” He mumbled, stumbling out of bed, nearly knocking into his dresser. The bunker has been freezing lately, given the reason that it is winter and 10 degrees outside. Even the thick, protected walls of this safe house couldn’t keep the angel and Winchesters warm. It was time to resort to the robe! One of the best weapons against freezing air.

Dean discovered that it was Sam making some coffee and munching on a piece of bacon.  
“When did you learn to cook?” He asked a-little-too-vigorously pulling out the chair. He was a little let down that it wasn’t Cas aimlessly hanging around the kitchen, so they could get some much-deserved alone time. Sigh. Maybe next morning.

“Dean, you know that I do things when you’re not around, too. I did learn to cook a bit while I was in college. Or the time I was there, at least.” He spat out rolling his eyes.

“Dude, what else was I to do? And hey, we would never be here if it weren’t for me bargin’ in like that that one night. So thank me.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dean. Right now, I think you should thank me for telling you this.” He meddled through a large pile of newspapers from who knows when and where. “Aha…” he murmured pushing it across the table to his brother.

The slightly crumpled newspaper looked like nothing special.

“Yeah? So? What? It’s a friggin’ newspaper. Same thing that comes every week?” Dean said sarcastically, taking a swig of a beer bottle from the night before.

“Hey, no drinks in the morning!”

“It’s 5 o'clock somewhere.” Dean took another sip and lowered his position into the chair.

“Look closer. At the paragraph below the date.”

‘5 girls kidnapped from their own home during sleepover. Report of broken windows and glass covering the ground. Police check sleeping bags and carpeting. Find is gruesome….’

“Hmm… ‘find is gruesome’, eh? Sounds like a mystery book.” Dean laughed, tossing the newspaper back at Sam.

“Dean,” he says, his tone pressed, “I think I found a case for us. But you know what? We’ll pass it up. Cause CLEARLY you don’t know how to pay attention.”

“Fine! I’m going to leave.”

“Where, Dean. It’s not even 7 yet. No place will be open.”

He didn’t know how to respond.

“Earlier when I got up I heard Cas fiddling around in his room. How bout you go visit him. I’m sure he needs some company.” Sam winked and stood up to tend to his coffee.

**

Dean crept through the halls. When did he get so nervous? The older Winchester visits Cas’ room all the time. Why is it such a difference now?

“Cas?” He lightly knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside; indicating the movement of papers and what not.

The fallen angel opened the door, only a few inches away from Dean.

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“H-hey Cas…” He kept his eyes locked on the blue. This seemed to happen a lot. It feels like years for each stare that they share. Dean liked it. He indulged in it. But he could never bring it to himself to think about what was going on. And accepting it.

The angel made way for Dean to walk into his room.

“Huh. Looks like you cleaned up.” He eyed the few items that were placed on Cas’ dresser as he nonchalantly strutted in.

“Yes...I’ve had a few hours to think to myself.” The gravelly voice sounded more distressed than usual.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, sitting on the edge of Castiel’s bed.

“I woke up early. I also don’t know what I am going to purchase for you for Christmas,” He sighed sitting next to him, “It is so hard doing these things. I am ashamed because it is so normal for a human, yet I’m no where close to that.”

“Cas, don’t worry about what you don’t understand yet. That’s what being human is. Learning and growing.” He took a pause, inspecting every crevice and shadow that lay on the angel’s face.

“How about we go do some traditions, huh?” He patted him on the shoulder and led the way.

 

**  
The first thing that came to Dean’s mind was Christmas shopping. Cheesy, yeah. Simple, yeah. But a great way to get some time with you-know-who.

Dean had found himself at Target. Target! The elder Winchester didn’t even know the place still existed.  
“Dean, shouldn’t we get a cart? It seems to be that other people have some.” Dean was regretting this trip already. He didn’t want to be seen with a friggin’ cart! He isn’t some housewife. He is Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the guy who helped stop the apocalypse, the guy who hunts the things that go bump in the night.

“Okay, Cas.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Damn that angel knew how to give some puppy dog eyes. Castiel smiled back in reply and walked over to the sea of red carts.

Dean was standing there, just watching. He was glad that Cas didn’t turn around, otherwise he would have seen Dean eye balling his hair, back, backside…

“That your boyfriend?” A girl asked. The Winchester was startled...how did someone see him staring? Was it always like this? He thought it was a private looking but really, did everyone always notice?

“That must mean… Has Sam seen?” He whispered.

The black haired, nose-pierced girl shook him out of his trance.

“Hey. That your boyfriend, heart eyes?”  
“Why you ask?” He shifted uncomfortably in his position. Castiel was still picking carts. Most of them were trashed with newspapers and old bottles.

“Uh-uh, not yet.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Actually, why are you asking me? You’re a complete stranger.” Yeah. That’s the Dean everyone loves and knows!

“The names Emma.” She grabs his hand and shakes it, “I work here. Feel free for any…” Emma looks at Cas, “Gay help. Clearly you have no idea what you’re doing. You got a good one though. He looks nice.” She smiled and walked away.

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled. Luckily Cas was walking over now.

“Who were you talking to, Dean?” Castiel asked pushing the cart.

“Oh, psh, I don’t know. Some goth who wanted my number.” Dean tried to brush it off as quickly as possible. Cas stopped for a moment and looked at Dean. He knew he was lying.

“What?”

“Nothing, Dean.” And he continued to push.

“Damn it, that angel knows me too well. That’s why we are a perfect mat- Wait. When did I turn into a girl? If I like the guy, it’s not gonna be anything serious. Nothing serious, Winchester…” He thought.

**

The two love birds found themselves separated. Castiel was, as said in his text, in the “Dean aisle”, which probably meant the plaid shirts aisle. He questioned why it was the “Dean aisle” but the only answer he got was, “because Dean would like it”.

In Dean’s opinion, it was sorta girly, but he couldn't help doing it. On a bad day, he’d open up their old texts and read them. Of course, they were short and simplistic like, “Okay, Dean.” or “See you there”, but just reading them made him dizzy.

When did he get so lucky?

“Okay. Dean. You gotta stop with the girlyness. You can’t be seen again staring at his chocolate brown hair, pink chapped lips, dreamy blue eyes...Okay, okay. There it is, Dean. You’re thinking about him again. But I do always wonder what his lips feel like…” The whole thought-conversation going on in Dean’s mind had him grinning like some dork--in the middle of Target. Great job, Dean.

He really needed to find the angel a gift. What would the angel want? Dean had thought of practically everything. Then it hit him….

**

Dean and Cas had gone through one tradition already. It was December 23rd. He decided to do ‘hanging ornaments’ as the second thing they could do together.

The elder Winchester walked stiffly to the biggest area of the bunker. He knew he would find Sam here: the library.

“Sam.”

“Uh, yeah Dean? You look a little stressed, by the way.” Sam chuckled to himself, flipping through the pages of a book.

“I’m going to go decorate the tree with ornaments with Cas.”

“And?”

 

“You’re not going to come in. It is strictly me and Cas.”

“Dean,” Sam set down his book, “Why are you acting so secretive? Have a girl coming over instead?”

“Uh-uh, no... I just want some privacy. Don’t want you findin me acting like a girl puttin up the ornaments.”  
“Dean, men can do it, too. Why are you acting so weird?” Sam asked, a worried look planted on his face.

“Really, dude, you don’t have to worry. Just don’t come up.”

“Okay..” Sam raised his eyebrows and got back to his book.

“Well that was better than I anticipated…” Dean thought. He quickly walked through the doors and up the stairs to find a lonely Castiel sitting on the couch.

“You ready?” Dean asked with a grin, lifting up the box of ornaments.

**  
The tree was half covered with ornaments. They just had to put up 3 more...then a topper.

“Dean, why do these have hooks? Isn’t it easy to prick yourself?” He asked, inspecting the silver.

“Trust me, I’ve felt worse.” He smirked and winked. He wasn’t sure why; probably a flirting mechanism of his own that happened automatically. Cas smiled at him, nodding.

“I see…” He continued to add the last few ornaments then let out a big sigh.

“What next, Dean? You said we needed something to top the evergreen.”

“Yeah, an angel.” Castiel flinched a bit, startled at the comment.

“An angel?” His voice was stone cold.

“Woah, woah, Cas. Don’t worry. Not a real one. It is tradition here to put a small angel decoration on the tree.” Dean explained. He didn’t want Cas to get angry. Things were going too perfect.

“Oh, okay. Good.” Castiel looked relieved. Dean decided not to delve into questioning about it.

Dean rummaged through a few other boxes until he found an old angel topper that he and Sam bought at a dollar store a few years ago, just because. It was Christmas season and Sam decided as a joke, to buy one of these.

“Guess this was a useful 3 bucks in the end…” Dean mumbled.

Now it was time to put the tree topper on.

“Dean, how are you going to reach the approximately 7 feet this tree is?” Castiel asked, watching from the sidelines.

Dean was struggling. He almost could reach the top if he threw it.

“How about I help?” The angel asked. The question made Dean’s heart begin to beat; quicker and quicker. “Help? If he helps...he’ll have to lift you…he’ll touch you.” Dean thought, a grin slowly growing.

“Sure.”

Castiel walked over and planted his hands on his waist. His shirt rode up a bit, causing Cas’ hands to touch part of his waist. There was excitement bubbling where he touched him.

“Keep it together…” He thought. The fallen angel was pressed up against him. Dean wanted to say “personal space, Cas”, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was really liking the feeling of his jeans on Cas pressed up on him. It was making him dizzy, again.

Castiel lifted him quickly, with ease. Dean put the tree topper on top, feeling achieved that he finally got it on after 5 tries of jumping around.

“K, I’m good.” Cas set him back down. If Sam were to walk in at that moment, Dean would have died.

“No problem, Dean. But may I ask, why do people decorate trees? It seems silly to clothe nature.”

“Eh, not sure, Cas. I’d ask Sam.”

Castiel nodded and extended himself on the couch. At that moment, he looked more human than ever. Dean loved it. He wanted to sprawl himself atop of him and kiss him senseless.

But he can’t. Or it would ruin everything.

**

December 24th.

“Saaaaaaam!” Dean screamed from his bed. He was too lazy to get up, “OW!” He screamed even louder, guessing it would get his brother’s attention.

And there it was, the sound of running coming from the hall. The door bursted open, showing a disheveled Sam with hair in different directions.

“What Dean?” He looked purely confused and worried all at once. It made Dean feel a ping of guilt, but who's to say that Dean could have had a leg cramp or something? He’d never ‘been able to get out of bed. This was all in good care.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re?!-” He ran his hand through his hair, a bitch face already in place, “You’re hungry? I ran from the library to come help you. And you’re hungry. Dean, go ask Cas or something. I’m sure he’ll make something for you.” Sam did sound angry, you could especially tell from the door slam, but Dean was too tired to care.

Castiel was the next to burst through the door.

Woah.

Dean’s breath hitched at the sight. His hair was in different directions. His ACDC shirt was hanging loose on him, like always. The sweatpants on him were, too, really big. Dean began to see the top of his lower waist... he licked his lips.

“Damn it, I hope Cas didn’t see that…” He thought, beginning to sit up and make himself presentable.

“Hello, Dean. Is something wrong? I heard a door slam.” His stare was burning right into the Winchester.

“Oh, no. Sam got mad at me.” Castiel frowned and took a seat at the edge of his bed.

“Why?” It’s not that the situation was huge, but it was nice that he cared. It was nice that he came to visit in the first place. For all Cas knows, some blood-sucking monster could have been in here. Even though that is virtually impossible given the conditions they are living in.

“God, I am a dreamy school girl. I am one hell of a dreamy school girl, and I actually like it.” He thought.

“Ah, nothin’ much really. Brothers get mad at each other a lot over stupid stuff.”

 

“What did you do?” Castiel’s gaze was always on Dean’s eyes, most of the time, (for what Dean knew. Heck! He stared at Cas all the time when he wasn’t looking. Hopefully it was the same for Cas) but currently, the angel’s eyes were trailing to Dean’s lips, then chest, and even further down…

“Told Sam I had a problem when I really didn’t. I was too lazy to get up.”  
“Ah…” Cas took a moment to process what he just said, “I still have no idea what you just told me, Dean, but I’ll go along with it. I still have yet to understand family dynamics.”

“What do you mean, Cas? We’re all a family.”

Castiel didn’t answer, he looked flustered, and well, happy. And it made Dean happy.

**

There was an hour until midnight, until Christmas. The Winchesters and the angel decided to open gifts at midnight. Dean chimed in that it was too cheesy to make traditions like this, but Sam and Cas both agreed that if they had a permanent home like this, they should start some.

“Oh, Dean, looks like you have quite a few presents for ya.” Sam was looking under the tree like a little kid. It was nice to see, since they never truly got a formal Christmas like this.

“Cas, you better have done a good job at my presents!” Dean yelled.

“Of course I did, Dean. I have known you for years. I raised you from hell and touched your soul. I know everything about you.” There was fire in his eyes, the kind of fire you see when someone is feeling confident.

“Hmm...hot, Cas, hot. I’m likin’ it.” He winked and took a sip of his beer.

“Where did that come from, Dean?! You’re actually flirting with him? In front of Sam?! You’re already walking yourself over a landmine.” He thought.

Sam got up and began to rush towards his room. “Where you goin, Sammy?”

“I’m getting something.”

“What?” Dean questioned. He wasn’t ready for any Christmas Eve pranks.

“Something.” Sam had a strained tone, “I’ll be back in a few. You two enjoy yourself.” He couldn’t help but not hide the smirk that was so-very-willing to show itself.

“You better not be pranking me!”

“Uh huh!” Sam called, you could hear the evil in his voice.

“I think Sam is up to something, Dean.” Castiel said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa Dean happily made for him a few minutes ago.  
“Yeah. I wonder what…”

**

It was 11:50 already. 10 minutes until gift opening time…

“Hey, Dean, can you make me some food?” Sam asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, from his spot.

“Hell no!” Dean exclaimed turning his head and crossing his arms.

“I think it is of proper manners to do so, Dean. You did trick him into coming to your room this morning.”

“Thank you, Cas!” Sam said grinning.

Cas was aglow at his achievement.

Damn it...Dean couldn’t just leave his happy glowing angel here. He was right.

“Fine. I’ll be back in 5. I’ll make you your nerd salad.”

Sam scoffed at the comment.

**

Dean was in his zone. No one really ever knew, but he loved cooking. He felt like he was in some sort of trance when he was cooking.

Even if he looked like he didn't want to whip something up, he almost always wanted to secretly.

**

“Hey Cas, you should go help Dean bring my food in. I am thirsty.”

“I suppose…” Cas got up slowly and began his way to the kitchen.

Dean nearly ran into Cas with the plate of lettuce and tomatoes.

“Son of a bitch!” He almost dropped his work (of art).

And that’s how the hunter and the angel found themselves inches away. Dean put down the plate behind him.

He looked up and saw...oh...Mistletoe.

“Sam, who put this here?”

The only reply was a laugh.

“Dean, I-I,” Cas sounded nervous, “Sam told me that when you’re under mistletoe, you...have to kiss.”

“Yeah.” Dean knew he was gonna regret this.

He put his hand on Castiel’s face and brought him closer, until those blue eyes were just an inch away.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked. His heart was beating at a most likely considered, unhealthy number.

“Ye-yes…” And Dean leaned in, and he couldn’t believe it, and he was about to scream. But he didn’t care. He was kissing Cas. He had dreamed about this: the way Castiel’s lips would feel on his.

They are soft, and perfect, and everything Dean would want them to be.

Then he pulled away, still sad he couldn’t do this much longer with Sam in the other room.

Cas looked dizzy.

“Let’s do this more, Dean. For...science, of course.”  
“Yeah, for science.” Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “For science.” Dean kissed his cheek.

He’d never have been happier.


End file.
